circus babys pizza world
by Ness marionette
Summary: This story is about mark matthewson, a previous student to henry (the one from silver eyes) who now works as a technician at freddys, his boss william afton brings him in and tells him to make him 7 new animatronics, when mark finishes the robots he adds personality chips into them so they seem alive, but he sees they are alive, but not deadly.


**THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE ANY RELATIONS TO THE FNAF TIMELINE, MOST CHARACTERS RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON! I ONLY MADE THE STORY AND TWO OF THE CHARACTERS, THIS ALSO DOESN'T HAVE ANY REALTIONS TO MY PREVIOUS STORYS, I MADE THS FOR FUN SO PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T JUDGE TOO BADLY, THANK YOU AND ENJOY**

 **marks pov**

"Good morning mister Afton, can I help you?" I said walking into my bosses office, I was asked to go to my bosses office for an unknown reason, "ah mister Matthewson please come in, I called you here because I need to ask you to make me something" he said as I walked into his office, "what can I help with sir?" I asked him as I sat down, "its to my understanding that you helped my co-worker Henry with the making of freddy Fazbear and the other animatronics, is this correct?" Afton said to me, I nodded and he handed me seven blueprints, they were for different animatronics, two looked familiar and the rest looked new and complex, "I need you to create these animatronics for me by next year" he said to me as I examined the blueprints, I had a few issues and questions for the designs on them but I kept most to my self. "Sir… theses designs have a few… questionable machines to be installed, and please remember I have to look after my little sister so these animatronics may get in the way of that" I said as I placed the blueprints onto his desk, "oh I know about your current life outside of work mister Matthewson… so I am willing to pay you monthly until the animatronics are finished … do we have a deal?" Afton said as he held his hand out, I thought then shook his hand, I took the blue prints and began to walk home, I was unsure on why he wanted new animatronics since freddy Fazbear's was booming with business but I did what he asked, I made my way home with the blueprints in my bag, I entered my house to have my little sister jump out at me, giving me a huge hug as I almost had a heart attack. "Welcome home brother!" she said as she looked up at me smiling, I smiled and tried to break her grip, "can you stop trying to give a heart attack for one day?" I said looking at my sister as I placed the bag down on the floor, my little sister laughed as she walked over and dug through my bag to see if there was anything she could take, she pulled out one of the blueprints my boss gave me and smiled, "you gonna make more friends for me?" she said as she held out the blueprint showing one of the smaller animatronics Afton wanted me to make. "No chloe, these are for the pizzeria, I don't know why they want me to make them but I got to do it if I wanna keep the job" I said, it was true that I made a few toys for my little sister with my skills at robot building but I stopped doing it since it made it hard to leave the house with out without smelling like smoke and soldering iron, not something that will attract people to be your friend though my little sister chloe seemed to like the smell, I sat down on the couch as chloe sat down next to me, my little sister was about 8 years old and her birthday was closing in, I was 17 years old and still acting like a child at some points, I sat on the couch with my little sister and watched the Simpson's movie, after the film I sent my sister to her bed and began to work on the animatronics, I started with the smaller ones since they would be easiest, the first one I built was a small ballerina animatronic with a white mask and a rag-doll like body with a white tutu, I checked the blue print again to see that I needed to make three more, I sighed then began to make the next 3 copies of the ballerina then activated them to see if they worked, they sprung to life and began to dance, I was amazed at how amazingly they danced, I deactivated them and they fell silent, next I took out another blueprint, this one was more complex then the first but I began to build the endoskeleton, it skeleton was horribly creepy so I built its costume as quickly as possible, when it was done in front of me was a tall pale skinned animatronic with a purple tutu, a blue ballerina dress, blue ballad shoes, blue hair and purple eyes with blue eye shadow, it had golden pearls on its tutu and a pearl tiara on its head, this one had plates for each part of its face and it stood with its arms above its head. I activated her and she began to dance, she was a better dancer then the minireenas and it was more balanced then the other ones, it seemed to be smiling at me, I deactivated her and placed her with the other ballerinas, next I built a white bear with a pink chest, pink muzzle, rosy cheeks, a black bowtie and hat with a purple strip on it, a speaker in his chest, blue eyes and a blue rabbit hand puppet with red eyes and a red bowtie. I tested it to find its voice box was annoying but it was the best I had, the animatronic looked like freddy fazbear but metal and like the ballerinas he had faceplates, I placed him with the others and began to build the rest of them, I built a fox animatronic with a colour design like the freddy animatronic I made, it had both its hands which had pink nails, a white tail with pink at the end of it, a red bow-tie, a speaker in her chest, red lipstick, yellow eyes, rosy cheeks and small but sharp teeth, even she had face plates, I activated it to find it was a female unlike the foxy I know, I put her with the others and worked on a smaller project, this one was like a baby, it was white skinned with regular skin color on its forehead, nose, lower lip, chest, waist and parts of its arms, it had purple eyes and two face plates of both sides oh its head, I checked the blueprints for it and I needed to make another one, I build the second one the exact same except this one had blues eyes, I activated them to find they were both female, I placed them both of them with the others and moved onto the next one, this one was harder to make because it was meant to have an ice cream dispenser, a helium tank for making balloons, a song bank and somehow able to dance, It took me a while to finish the endoskeleton then make the suit, the animatronic looked adorable when it was done, it was wearing a red dress with a small fan in her chest to keep the ice cream from melting, she had a red skirt with red jester like shoes, a red microphone in her hand and white skin, she had red hair in pigtails and rosy cheeks with an innocent smile, she had blue eyes that were closed, she had the most faceplates of all the animatronics and she was the cutest I have made, she looked like a clown girl but cute and not scary like a real clown. I looked at the last blueprint and began to make the endoskeleton but it wasn't finished, I didn't have the parts to finish the last one but I decided to leave it till tomorrow.


End file.
